Music of the Night
by Lady Violette
Summary: Christime is kidnapped during a performance. She has to decide between Erik and Raoul. Mixture of ALW and Leroux.


**Help me make the music of the night!**

"Christine!"

Christine had just dropped through a trapdoor and had fallen into none other but Erik's arms.

"What are you doing, Erik? I was singing. Where are you taking me?" she whispered intently.

"You are coming to live with me," he said in that deep bell-like voice. Christine sighed and buried her head in Erik's shoulder. She breathed in his dry, musty scent. it wasn't necessarily a bad smell, but it wasn't a good one either. It was...a familiar scent. She let him carry her. There was no use in fighting him. After all, she wouldn't mind being with him, living with him. Forever.

_But what about Raoul?_

_What about him_? an inner voice asked her_, What has he ever done for you? You owe everything to Erik and you know it! Who declared his love to you first? Who has already risked everything for you? Who was there for you when you needed him most? Erik was. But his face! He is so horribly grotesque!_

_You have to look past that_! she told herself firmly. _He loves you more than Raoul. Raoul and his silly little games. He thought you loved him. But does he really love you? Of course. The little naïveté. He couldn't make heads or tails of his feelings. He still couldn't figure out if it was love or lust. Of course I love Erik more! How could I have ever doubted it?_ It donned on her then, that she never really loved Raoul.

_But it was fun playing with him... making him guess...almost giving myself to him but I never did._

Christine began laughing, almost insanely. "Christine? What do you find so amusing?" Erik set her down in front of him so he could see her properly. Christine laughed harder, she couldn't support herself. Erik caught her before she fell and clinging to him she whispered in his ear:

"I've just now realized something, Erik."

"What is that, my love?"

"The silly little Viscount and his lust! He actually believed I truly loved him!"

"Why do you always lie to me Christine? Why?" Erik looked down into her eyes and realized that, despite her laughter, she was being truthful. "Oh Christine! Forgive me! You _aren't_ lying are you?"

"No Erik and I've realized, that I love you."

She threw her arms about his neck while rampant tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Erik, how could I ever been so blind?"

Erik gently brushed her tears away and picked her up again. "Shh... Don't cry Christine." She sobbed into Erik's shoulder as he carried her through the underground tunnels of the opera.

They reached the lake and Erik set her down once again. She looked him in the eye as he stared her down. Suddenly a smile broke across his face. "Oh Christine!" he took her hands, "Do really mean it? Do you love really love me like you say you do?"

"Of course Erik! I love you with an indescribable depth…" Christine was cut short. She let out a small inaudible moan as Erik pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers brushed through his hair. Absolute bliss. They broke apart, breathing deeply from the heated moment. Christine leaned in to kiss him again when she heard footsteps. "What is that?" Christine asked.

"The Viscount no doubt. The fool. Doesn't he know he'll get himself killed?" Erik helped Christine into the boat then climbed in after her. After a few meters of rowing in silence, Christine was once again consumed with inexplicable laughter. "The fool!" she said, "I've lead him straight into a death trap and he doesn't even realize it! All this time I've been trying to rid myself of him and finally the day has come!"

The boat hit the shore with a hearty thump.

"What has gotten into you, Christine? You aren't yourself." Erik awkwardly lifted Christine from the vessel as though he was afraid of her.

"Nothing, love," she replied, "I've been keeping all thoughts quiet until now. I couldn't take it any longer A woman shouldn't be so murderous. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Erik said, kissing her gently. Tears began to flow from both sets of eyes as an indescribable flame of passion was lit between them.

Christine heard a faint splashing sound coming from the lake. She broke from Erik's grasp, trembling. "What are we going to do? Erik! He can't find us!" Christine's trembling increased.

"Shh..…" Erik put his finger to his lips, "I'll get rid of him."

He waded through the shallow water and disappeared through a hidden door she hadn't noticed. Christine collapsed among the many candelabras and scattered sheets of music. She sat there in a daze, wondering when Erik would return. Suddenly she started. A deafening crash and the high pitched clinking of chains resounded through the underground retreat. Christine uttered a small squeak. Her trembling that had subsided returned, but more so. She heard a gentle click of the hidden door, then saw Erik wading towards her through the water. She sighed; there was nothing to worry about. She had been silly! She stood up, her knees still weak. "Erik…" Christine walked into the water and waded towards him. They met each other in the middle. Christine threw her arms around Erik's neck, "I thought something awful had happened." Erik stroked her back softly, "Nothing will happen to me. The idiot boy tripped the grate spring. He's as good as dead. The grate was falling when I reached the other end." Christine hugged him tighter, "Finally, we don't have to worry about meddlers anymore."

Erik chuckled, "We never had to worry about them in the first place." He led her towards the shore.

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine stopped dead in her tracks. Erik had turned around and emitted a low throaty laugh.

"I thought you said he was dead," Christine whispered. Erik walked past her, back into the water. "Quite impressive, young man," he cried, "But who couldn't free themselves from their own trap?" Raoul was on the other side of the cage-like door, separating Erik form the rest of the world.

"Come in, boy!" Erik released the lever that released the gate, let the Viscount in then closed it again. Raoul ran towards Christine but before he could get to her Erik stepped between them.

"Where are you off too, Viscount?"

He pushed Raoul against the closed grate and tied him there menacingly.

"Christine! Christine! Help me!" Raoul cried. Christine didn't move.

"She's mine, Viscount! Give it up!" Erik produced a noose and threw it around Raoul's neck.

"Christine! tell him!" Raoul cried, "Tell him!"

"Christine," Erik said, "Yes, Christine, tell him."

"Let me go you scoundrel!" Raoul screamed, "I love her! does that mean nothing? I LOVE HER!"

"But does she love you?" Erik asked, eyes glinting behind the mask

"Christine! You said you loved me!" Raoul said, "You told me you would marry me! You said we would be together forever!"

Raoul's words trailed away as Christine walked into the lake.

"I'm sorry, Raoul, but I never really loved you," Christine said coldly. Erik tightened the noose.

"Wait, Erik," Christine put her hand on Erik's arm, "Let him go. He should know to leave us be. If he doesn't then the next time you can do to him what you see fit."

Erik loosened the noose.

"Christine! No! You're still under his spell!" Raoul said astonished.

Christine laughed. "Spell? I'm under no spell, Raoul. Untie him please Erik."

Erik untied Raoul, who started towards Christine as soon as he was free of his bonds. Christine moved away from him, towards Erik.

"Stop, Raoul!" she cried, "Forget about all of this! Forget about _me_. Go and tell no one about any of this! Start a new life with someone who _loves you!"_

"No, Christine!" Raoul insisted, " I won't leave without you!"

"Are you so stupid, Raoul? I SAID LEAVE!"

"No!" Raoul drew his sword, "And if I must fight for your love I will!"

"You won't win," said Erik quietly, with a hint of amusement in is voice, as he drew his sword, "Get back, Christine. I don't want you hurt."

Christine backed away towards the shore.

"Engaurde, Viscount," said Erik menacingly.

Raoul let out an enraged cry and charged towards Erik; but Erik stepped aside, causing Raoul to fall face first into the water. Raoul struggled to rise. Erik put his foot firmly on Raoul's back and took hold of his hair. Bending down, he whispered into the Viscount's ear: "Losing your head in a duel isn't the best idea."

Erik shoved Raoul's head under the water and held him there until he stopped struggling. He let go of Raoul and stood up.

"Viscount, you lose."

Erik turned and stepped towards Christine, who had a look of utter horror on her face.

"Erik!" she cried.

Erik turned to see what Christine was pointing at. Raoul was up and had his sword at the ready. He brought it down with a deafening cry on Erik's shoulder. Erik didn't need to cry out in pain; Christine had done it for him.

"Erik!" Christine squeaked. She couldn't take it anymore. Any minute she would faint!

Suddenly, Raoul threw off Erik's mask with his blade, revealing the hideous grotesqueness of the right side of Erik's face.

"This is what you left me for, Christine?" Raoul raged, "This…this monster? Why Christi…"

Raoul let out another deafening cry. Erik had produced a dagger and stabbed Raoul hard in the leg. Before he unsheathed it from Raoul's flesh, Erik gave it a hard twist. When Erik pulled the dagger back, Christine saw that it had a jagged edge. It was the kind of knife used for disembowelment. She saw Raoul's blood flood the water, turning it a deep crimson. Suddenly her head swirled and everything went black.

Erik saw Christine faint. He had to get to her, make sure she was alright. Erik turned sharply and delivered a sharp blow to Raoul's face, knocking him unconscious. He clambered through the bloodied water towards Christine.

Christine awoke to the sound of Erik playing a familiar tune on his organ. he began to sing, softly, at first but slowly crescendoed:

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_in pursuit of that wish_

_which till now has been silent…silent_

_I have brought you_

_that our passions may fuse and merge._

_In you mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me,_

_now you are here with me._

_No second thoughts_

_you've decided…decided…_

_Past the point of no return,_

_no backward glances!_

_Our games of make believe_

_are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when,_

_no use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream_

_descend._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold._

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return._

Christine recognized the song from Erik's opera. She sat beside him on the organ bench and sang the next verse to him:

_You have brought me_

_to the moment when words run dry,_

_to that moment when speech_

_disappears into silence…silence…_

_I have come here,_

_hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_our bodies entwining,_

_defenseless and silent._

_Now I'm here with you,_

_no second thoughts._

_I've decided… decided…_

_Past the point of no return,_

_no going back now!_

_Our passion play has now at last begun!_

_Past all thought of right or wrong,_

_one final question:_

_How long should we two wait_

_before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

Erik had long since ceased playing the organ. He turned to face Christine and they sang the last verse of his song together:

_Past the point of no return!_

_The final threshold!_

_The bridge is crossed, _

_so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've past the point of no return._

"Is this it, Erik? Are we past the point of no return?" Christine asked as she reached up to touch his face.

"Not quite. You can still go to your Viscount if you wish," Erik turned from her and moved out o her embrace.

"Do you not love me anymore, Erik?"

"I love you, Christine, more than you know. I love you so much that it burns! It eats me from the inside out!" Erik turned back to her, "I'd go mad without you…"

"I'd never go back to Raoul, Erik I love you. Only you make me complete."

Erik had replaced his mask while Christine slept. She reached up to peel it from his face.

"No, don't"

"Erik, please," she pleaded, "I love the man behind the mask. You don't horrify me, as you think you do."

Erik allowed her to remove it, he had trust in her. He believed her.

"See," Christine said, "I'm not frightened, Erik."

Christine pressed her lips against his. Erik lifted her up but had to put her down quickly.

"Oh, Erik!" Christine cried, "You are hurt! I'm sorry, Erik I forgot!"

"I'll be fine," Erik replied, "it's the viscount you should worry about. I believed I have caused him to suffer from a case of amnesia. I took him to the street in front of the opera house. He didn't remember who I was.'

"Good…Erik, let me tend to your wound."

He sat and Christine pulled his shirt over his head. She tore it into strips. Wetting the collar, she cleaned his cut gently.

"It isn't very deep, it should heal fairly quickly, but you'll have a scar," she tied a clean strip of the shirt around the wound. "There."

Erik turned around and stood. He was well muscled and somewhat tanned, despite living underground. Christine stepped closer to him and ran a finger down his chest. He pulled her in to a tight embrace, stroking her hair, her back. Taking her by the hand, Erik led her into his bedroom.

"Come, my angel. Help me make the music of the night."

Christine now belonged to Erik forever. Willingly, she had given herself to him. It was wonderful, their love. Christine thought of how gentle Erik had been with her, and of how forceful he could have been. He could have taken her anytime he wanted to, but he didn't. All in all, Erik had a deep respect for Christine that Raoul never had.

Christine lay there, breathing hard and fast after that blurred raging moment. In only a few minutes Erik had completed her, filled in that gap that had been missing for the longest time. She felt her eyes water and warm tears ran down her face.

"Sing for me, Christine," Erik breathed softly. Christine threw her arm around Erik's chest and shut her eyes tight. She sang the first song that came to mind:

"…_close your eyes and_

_surrender to your darkest dream_

_purge your thoughts of the life_

_you knew before. close your eyes,_

_let your spirit start to soar!_

_and you'll live as you've _

_never lived before…"_

Her eyes burned as more tears flew down her face to land on Erik's chest. The song had lulled Erik to sleep. Christine place a soft kiss on his cheek, then let herself drift off into a deep slumber.

Christine awoke the next morning… or was it morning? She couldn't tell. Erik was gone from her side. She sat up with a sharp gasp. Where was he? She jumped from the blankets. A cold sensation caused her to remember that she had nothing on. This reminded her of other things…She dressed quickly and ran out of the room in search of Erik.

Erik sat in front of the lake, staring in deep thought. He had lit only two candles, not expecting Christine to wake up this early. Thoughts tumbled though Erik's head like mad. He had never thought that Christine would come to him. All this time, she was only playing the viscount. Last night…Erik chuckled. Last night. _What happened last night will never happen again_,he thought. The first and the last, the one and the only woman he will ever know. _She won't be able to handle this….this cave I live in. This desolate place. She isn't a creature of the night…she needs the daylight; the sun…._Erik was brought out of his contemplation by a loud crash behind him. He jumped ready for anything. Christine stood up slowly, and Erik let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I can't see, Erik. Why did you only light two candles?" Christine looked hurt.

"I'm sorry dearest," Erik went over to her and put his arms around her. _A protective shelter from the night,_ he thought, _she isn't going to stay with me…..she already hurt herself down here……_

"Erik? What's wrong?" Christine asked.

"Nothing, Christine. I just can't help but feel as if I am keeping you here against your will. Is this what you really want Christine?" Erik looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Of course, Erik! I wouldn't have loved you last night if I didn't! Oh Erik! What ever made you think I didn't want to be with you?"

Erik let out a sigh. She didn't understand.

"Never mind," he said.

"Erik, you have to tell me what's going on."

"Marry me, Christine. Prove to me that this is what you really want. Marry me."

"You don't believe me do you? Erik I love you. Why can't you accept it? I know that you love me….and I know you want my love."

"'Why can't I accept it?' Christine! Not even my _mothe_r loved me! How could anybody love me? This thing! I'm not even human!" Erik yelled.

"Of course you're human, Erik! What else are you? Tell me that, Erik! If you aren't human what are you?" Christine asked. Her voice was calm and even.

"Something unnatural. That's what I am, Christine. LOOK AT ME! You tell me if this is how 'human' is supposed to be!"

"Oh Erik," Christine felt tears run down her face. How could she help him understand? She put her arm s around him and felt his body stiffen. She let go.

"Erik, I love you. Know that. Let me hold you."

She put her arms around him again. This time he relaxed against her. She kissed his chest and felt his tears land on her face.

"Christine….."

"Shhh…."Christine kissed him softly, "Don't speak"

Christine kissed him again. "Erik I will marry you. You are the only one for me. I don't want to leave you. You _are_ human, Erik. Only humans can feel such emotions, or any emotions for that matter."

"Unless maybe, I am a demon," Erik chuckled, "an angel and a demon…"

"No Erik… a demon couldn't feel the emotions you are feeling. They are incapable of love."

Erik pulled Christine closer to him. She was right. He knew it.

"I may be human," he said, "but I am not natural."

"You are as natural as anyone else. Nobody is perfect, Erik. Let's go to the chapel. I want to get married today, so that you know. I will never leave you."

" I do"

Two simple words and that was it. Erik finally had all he ever wanted it. He had been unsure at first. He asked Christine if she was sure this was what she wanted. "I never make a promise I don't intend to keep." She had said, "I promised to marry you and I will."

They had made their way to the chapel, despite the early hours of the morning. A few quick words to the priest and that was it. Erik was at the pulpit with Christine before he knew it. The exchange of vows was fairly quick, since nobody was there to witness their union. It was private, just like Erik wanted. He had the feeling of a young lover, eloping with his true love. But that's exactly what it was wasn't it?

They walked down the street, Christine's simple white gown trailing behind her. As they passed an alley way, Christine held on tighter onto Erik's arm.

"What is it, Christine?" Erik asked.

"I heard something, in the alley." Christine said trembling.

"It might have just been a cat, _mon chéri_. Come, we cannot stand in the streets forever."

They turned away and head towards the opera house.

Christine stopped and gasped.

"Christine, why are you so jumpy?" Erik wanted to know.

"I heard footsteps. They weren't' mine or yours... They came from behind us."

"Let's get home, Christine."

"Erik I think we are being followed."

"Who would follow us, _mon amour?_"

"I would" The couple turned quickly to see none other than the Viscount de Chagny standing in the shadows with vengeance showing on his face.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to bother us anymore! What happened?" Christine fumed. Although she was angry, she was scared as well. She moved closer to Erik, who was baffled at the sight of the viscount.

"He must have... regained his memory somehow…" Erik replied._ It's the only way…unless…_

"Regained?" Raoul scoffed, "I never _lost_ it my dear fellow. It's called acting, which is exactly what Christine is doing right now. Isn't that right, Christine? You are just pretending to hate me because you feel sorry for the chap, Right? It's all just make believe…"

Raoul's voice was steady yet uncertain.

_Acting?_ Erik thought, _Impossible! She would never…no….not to me…._He turned toward his new bride, his face expressing his unspoken thoughts.

"Christine…"

"Don't listen to him, Erik! He's just saying things! Do you really think that I would have married you if it was all make believe? I made a promise to God and to you…and to myself! I vowed to be true to you and only you! If I broke that promise, then who knows what terrors would befall me."

"Christine, dear don't lie to the poor bloke!" Raoul walked towards Christine awkwardly and tried to kiss her, but she delivered a hard slap to his face.

"You're drunk!" She spat. Christine reached into Raoul's coat pocket and produced from within a flask of Brandywine and another of Gin. "You ignorant fool!" she raged, "You deserve to die! Drink all your liquor viscount so that I don't have to look upon your face again! Go on! Die! and may flights of demons wing you to your eternal rest!" Christine felt white hot tears run down her face. Never had she felt such hate, spoken such words. All the anger bottled inside her, finally released, was like a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. She liked the way these evil words flew off her tongue. She liked the way Raoul looked; Hurt and helpless.

Raoul chuckled, "So it's true then, Christine. You left me, a respect, not to mention _wealthy_, nobleman for this trash!"

Christine glared at him. "Do you think I care about your money? and how dare you call yourself 'respectable' when you are drunk and walking like a crazed madman on the streets in the morning, when everyone can see you? I would hardly call that 'respectable' Monsieur de Chagny. You are what I call…trash."

"You little whore!" Raoul slapped Christine hard on her cheek, leaving a bright red welt in its stead. Erik, who had been watching all of this in silent contempt, moved as soon as Raoul moved, but he was too slow. It had all happened so quickly.

"How dare you touch her!" Erik roared and rammed his body hard into the viscount's chest.

"Erik! Your shoulder!" Christine yelped He had almost forgotten.

Erik and Raoul tumbled across the abandoned Paris street, entangled in a battle to the death. Christine stood there in shocked astonishment as the two men fought. There was nothing she could do. For now anyways. Finally Erik got the upper hand. With his hands around the viscounts throat, he whispered, " I have defeated you once, my dear boy, and I will do it again."

"Watch that shoulder, _Erik_" Raoul said and cocked the hidden pistol.

Christine screamed when she heard the gun fire, She ran to where Erik knelt, bleeding, then to where Raoul stood, laughing like the madman he was. "Now Christine," he bellowed, "you are a widow! and nobody would marry a widow!"

Erik heaved. The pain in his shoulder increased with every breath

"Well, Viscount, if you will still have me.."

Christine pulled the pistol from Raoul's grasp and slowly encircled her arms about him…

_Christine! What are you doing? Don't betray me…_

With the gun barrel resting against Raoul's chest in that deadly embrace, Christine's shaking fingers pulled the trigger…

Erik watched as Raoul's body fell to the ground, and Christine's blurred form as she made her way towards him, her white gloves stained with blood. Then all went black.

Christine was there when Erik awoke. How she managed to drag him to the entrance of the hidden cave she didn't know. She tied a strip of her petticoat around Erik's reopened wound. He had already lost too much blood. A doctor. She needed to fetch a doctor. _I must rest just a while…just a little while.._

Erik moaned, causing Christine to jump out of her daze. With of a sigh of relief, Christine came to her senses.

"Christine!"

Erik let out a sharp gasp as he sat up. More blood gushed from his open wound. He gazed at Christine with glazed eyes. She looked tired. There was a large purple bruise stretched across the left side of her face.

"Don't move, " she whispered, "you've already lost so much blood. I have to fetch a doctor."

"No Christine…Nobody can know of me…no"

"I have to Erik! I won't let you die! I won't…"

Christine sobbed into her hands like a child. That's what she would be without her Angel. Another scared, lost little child.

"Christine. Your face…"

"I will be fine, Erik. Don't worry about me. You are the one who needs help. Let me get a doctor Erik, I couldn't bear to lose you."

Erik nodded.

Christine ran faster than she had ever run in her life. She flew up the stairs to the ballerina's dormitories and went straight to Madame Giry's private rooms. She rapped hard on the door. A woman in her middle ages stood there, with a look of sheer bewilderment on her face.

Erik awoke to three voices and a dull throb in his shoulder. he was in a small rectangular room, lying on a white bed surrounded by thick white drapes. His mask lay in pieces on a bedside table. He reached up and felt his face, realizing that his scars were being bared for all to see. He let out a sharp gasp.

Chairs scraped across the floor and a door opened then shut. Christine opened the milky draperies. Erik hid beneath the bed sheets like a scared child. Christine pulled them away.

"We are alone," she said, "Thank God you are alive. I thought I had lost you."

"Christine, what happened to my mask?"

"You don't remember?' Christine shook her head, "Of course not…You were in excruciating pain. The surgeon didn't have time to numb your body because you had lost so much blood. The had to pull the bullet out quickly and sew you wound. It went down to your bone, Erik. You thrashed wildly. I tried to hold you down. You were sweating profusely, your mask slipped off your face and you threw it across the room. It hit the floor and broke."

"What of the viscount?"

"I told them it was suicide that he shot you then himself. I discarded of my gloves when I told Madame Giry."

"You told someone!"

"Calm down Erik, Madame Giry is the one who saved you from the gypsies, don't you remember? That little girl…She is like a mother to me. I trust her with my life, and yours."

"I remember. Christine, your face.' Erik reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Christine winced as his fingertips grazed her tender flesh. She looked away.

"It will heal in time. It's only a bruise after all."

Erik sighed and reached for his mask.

"I'm so sorry Erik," Christine murmured, tears filling her eyes, "We can get you another you know.'

"No," said Erik, "I am finished with hiding. The world can accept me as I am or leave me alone and that is the end of it."

**EPILOUGE**

Erik and Christine lounged in the sitting room of their new apartments. Erik wound was healed and the sunlight was doing him well. It seemed to Christine that his face was almost normal beneath its rays. As for her, Erik admired her swollen belly, which was abnormally large for only four months into pregnancy. The doctor said to expect twins.

"What should we name our babies?" Christine asked Erik.

"Whatever you would like to name them, cheri."Erik jumped as one of his children kicked his hand.

Christine giggled. "I rather like the names Katherine and Claudia."

"What if they are boys?"

"The first will be named after his father. The second, his grandfather."

"And if we are blessed we both?"

"Katherine and Erik."

_Three years later………_

Erik made his way through the mess of toys that littered his children's nursery, a child on each hip. He tucked each of them into their bed and kissed them gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Papa" his twins chanted together, their voices were clear like bells and they sounded like choral angels. He brushed away a few dark brown curls from their foreheads.

"Goodnight, Erik. Goodnight, Katherine. Sleep well, my children." Erik whispered to the already sleeping toddlers. He turned around to see Christine standing in the doorway, holding their infant son Gustave in her arms. He walked towards her and place a kiss on her lips.

"We have made a beautiful family, no?" he whispered.

"We have indeed."

**Fin**


End file.
